La heredera de Slytherin
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: Karla nunca imagino quien era su padre, lastima que lo conociera en esas circunstancias. Su mama mirió dejandola sola a la corta edad de 4 años ¿o no...? el momento de la muerte de su madre le abre las puertas a una nueva vida. Una vida a lado de su padre, Tom Riddle. Mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort ¿Como será su vida siendo criada por el hombre mas malvado del mundo magico?


POV: Karla.

Mi nombre es Karla Amely Riddle Carter, y por los que lo están pensando, si, mi padre es Tom M. Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

Veamos, nací en Inglaterra, igual que mis padres. Mi pelo es negro y lacio, y mis ojos son azules. Mi piel es algo morena. Más bien como si fuera bronceado

Mi mama se llama Lena Carter, es la mejor bruja y la mujer más bonita que he conocido. Su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos azules. Ella era muy amable y bondadosa, además siempre jugaba conmigo y me contaba historias sobre mi padre y el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo un día, cuando tenía 4 años, fui forzada a abandonar la vida que llevaba con mi mamá, y dar paso a una nueva junto a mi padre.

Les contare como es que paso todo esto:

_En uno de los innumerables viajes que realizo mi padre alrededor del mundo, conoció a una hermosa bruja llamada Lena. El, quien aún conservaba su apariencia de Tom Riddle se enamoró de la chica. Fueron a muchas citas, con el paso de las semanas se iban conociendo mejor y al mismo tiempo enamorando .Mi mama me conto que, a pesar de su apariencia, mi padre era muy dulce y tierno con ella. Finalmente, Tom se decidió por pedirle matrimonio. Lena acepto gustosa. En ese momento, ella ya sabía la verdadera identidad de Tom. Pero a ella no le importo, el hombre a quien amaba no era Voldemort, era Tom Ridddle ,el mejor hombre que conoció en su vida. Así que cuando mi padre tuvo que irse. Ella lo entendió y dejo que se marchara. Nunca se volvieron a ver._

_Un día, Tom recibió una carta de Lena, diciendo que desde que se fue estaba embarazada y daría a luz en unos días, igualmente le dijo que no viniera, ella estaba consciente de que todo el mundo mágico lo estaba buscando._

_Lena, aún sabiendo que causaría un gran dolor en ambos, cancelo el compromiso con Tom, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ambos. _

_Entonces nací yo, el 6 de septiembre. Tom, obediente hacia la decisión de Lena, nunca se volvió a acercar a nosotras; sin embargo, siempre nos tenía bajo vigilancia, ya sea por medio de sus fieles serpientes o algún Mortífago encubierto._

_La verdad es que las dos vivíamos muy felices, mi madre era muy fuerte y luchaba para darnos una buena vida. A pesar de que era una bruja, siempre vivimos en el mundo muggle, por lo que nunca tuve contacto con el mundo mágico Siempre nos divertíamos y cantábamos juntas. Yo pienso que fue la mejor mamá del planeta._

_Sin embargo, un día, ella murió en un accidente automovilístico._

_Recuerdo como las amigas de mamá llegaron por mí a la guardería, en ese momento estaban llorando. Yo no entendía por qué, pero al llegar al hospital, lo comprendí en cuanto vi el frío cuerpo de mi mamá._

_Siempre me considere una niña muy inteligente para mi edad. Otros niños hubieran ido con su mamá a tratar de despertarla, o hubieran pensado que estaba dormida. Pero yo inmediatamente comprendí que estaba muerta_

_No recuerdo ninguna otra ocasión en la que haya corrido tanto como en ese momento, solo recuerdo el correr tratando de alejarme de ahí y los preocupados gritos de las amigas de mi mama diciendo mi nombre. Ni siquiera supe cómo o cuando, llegue a mi casa, de hecho no me sabía el camino, y menos desde un lugar que no conocía._

_Me quede ahí llorando por lo que parecieron horas, estoy segura que los amigos de mi mamá no pensaron que una pequeña niña de 4 años podría llegar sola hasta su casa en el otro lado de la ciudad. Me quede ahí sentada hasta que oscureció y, agotada, quede dormida sobre la cama de mi mamá._

_Desperté por el suave movimiento en mi hombro, pidiéndome que me levantara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un familiar rostro que tantas veces había visto en fotografías. Aunque en ese momento no lo recordaba con claridad, tenia el pelo y los ojos negros. Me pregunto que había pasado y se lo conté todo, estoy segura que solto una solitaria lágrima cuando le conté que mi mamá había muerto._

_Después me dijo "Perdonapor no presentarme, soy Tom Marvolo Riddle" Tom M. Riddle…. ¡Claro, ya recuerdo! El es el hombre sobre el que mi mama me conto tantas veces. "Entonces… eres mi padre!" el asintió y me contó que siempre nos vigilaba a mi mamá y a mí._

_Después me pregunto si tenía algún otro familiar. Ante mi negación me pidió que guardara todas mis cosas. Yo le pregunte para que y él simplemente respondió que me iría a vivir con él._

_Yo no podía ser más feliz ¡al fin conocía a mi padre y me iría a vivir con él. Rápidamente empaque toda mi ropa (ante un gesto de desagrado de mi padre mientras murmuraba algo como los muggles y sus horribles ropas), mis juguetes y todas las fotos de mi mama._

_Cuando acabe, Tom agarro mis maletas, tomo mi mano. E inmediatamente sentí una horrible sensación parecida a como si estiraran mi cuerpo y lo pasaran por un tubo. Llegamos a las puertas de una gigantesca mansión. Al parecer era la única construcción a los alrededores, era enorme y tenía un gran jardín. Levante la mirada hacia mi nuevo padre y simplemente dijo "Bienvenida a Riddle Manor. Mi querida hija"_

_._

_._

Asi es como llegue aquí, Riddle Manor. Hace tan solo unos segundos que llegamos, yo sigo asombrada parada en la entrada principal observando todo atentamente. Mi padre me dijo un suave "entremos" y sin soltar mi mano, utilizo su otra mano y con un movimiento de su muñeca, las puertas se abrieron.

Al entrar, comprobé lo que imagine a simple vista respecto a la mansión. La casa en si era enorme, era el lugar más grande que hubiera visto en mi vida. Me di cuenta de que el jardín, era grande y espacioso.

-Son 3 hectáreas en total, 1 es el jardín delantero. 1 ½ es el campo de entrenamiento que incluye un pequeño bosque que abarca ½ hectárea, y otra ½ conforma la Mansión.- Debí poner una cara de tonta, porque mi papa sonrió al ver mi cara en cuanto acabo de decir esto.

Al pasar vi una gran fuente justo en medio del jardín. Estaba rodeado del camino de piedras que estábamos siguiendo y que conducía directo a la mansión. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles finamente cortados y muchas flores junto a estos. La mayoría era una gran extensión de pasto. Solo tiene unos cuantos arbustos y flores a las orillas-pegadas a la pared- y justo donde acaba el camino de piedras para indicar el cambio al pasto

Casi junto a la puerta, del lado derecho. Había una gran alberca rodeada de varios azulejos, el agua se veía cristalina y desprendía un suave olor a cloro.

Llegamos junto a la puerta y unos extraños hombres vertidos con unas feas túnicas negras abrieron las puertas junto con una reverencia y una bienvenida al parecer dirigida hacia mi padre. El simplemente la ignoro y siguió de largo. Yo les sonreí a los extraños hombres y ellos me devolvieron el gesto con una mirada un tanto confusa

-¡Mokin!- inmediatamente un extraño ser apareció frente a nosotros. Tenía las orejas puntiaguas y ojos grandes como pelotas.

-¿Si, señor?-

-Llama a Bella y a Lucius a mi oficina. Diles que no tarden

-Si señor, Claro señor-

-Un momento, Mokin. Necesito que traigas un vaso de leche y unas galletas a mi despacho en unos minutos. Además, informales a los otros elfos que tendrán que obedecer a todo lo que ella les ordene. – Dijo refiriéndose a mi -Además deberán de tratarla como mi igual ¿Entendido? Puedes retirarte- El elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció con un suave "poof".

-¿Padre, que son esas cosas?- pregunte una vez que el tal Mokin desapareció

-Son elfos domésticos, de ahora en adelante. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámalos a ellos.- Yo solo asentí- Te asignare a una, será especialmente para ti

-Liana, ven- dijo mi padre e inmediatamente otro elfo domestico apareció con una exagerada reverencia

-¿En qué puedo servirlo, amo?- pregunto la elfina con una voz muy dulce

-Hija, ella es Liana, estará a cargo de todo lo que quieras o pidas. En conclusión, será como tu elfo domestico personal. – ahora que la miraba bien, era muy bonita. Sus ojos eran avellana y tenía una nariz considerablemente más pequeña que el otro elfo.

-Empieza a preparar una habitación para ella.-

-Sí, señor. Con permiso, señor- nos dedico una reverencia y desapareció igual que el otro elfo.

-Vamos Hija, andando- entramos y después de recorres un gran recibidor, llegamos a lo que era la zona del comedor. Era realmente grande, con unas 70 sillas o tal vez más, había una gran chimenea y varios retratos en toda la sala. Yo grite cuando uno nos saludo y mi padre solo se rio de mi.

-En el mundo mágico, es normal que los retratos hablen, así como muchas otras cosas anormales para los muggles.- seguimos avanzando por el largo comedor y llegamos a la habitación del fondo, sus puertas eran de roble con delicados tallados en ella.

Entramos en la habitación y realmente me sorprendí al ver los muebles que había ahí, parecían muy caros .Había un gran escritorio de madera negra justo en medio de la habitación, atrás de este una chimenea, varios libreros pegados a la pared y había un gran ventanal en la pared izquierda.

-Siéntate- vi como mi padre se acomodo en la silla reclinable que estaba atrás del escritorio. Asi que yo fui y batalle un poco para subirme a la silla que estaba delante de el.

Apenas y me acabe de subir bien a la silla cuando se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta, mi padre les dijo un "adelante" y dos figuras con capas negras entraron a la habitación, inmediatamente se arrodillaron frente a mi padre. Me empezaba a extrañar que todos hicieran eso, debe ser muy incomodo.

-My Lord, ¿en qué podemos servirle?- pregunto una de las dos figuras que, a pesar por su voz era hombre… que raro, pensé que por su largo cabello rubio era una mujer

-Levántense, y vengan aquí.- Ahora que los dos se levantaron, me doy cuenta que la segunda es una mujer… me da miedo, tiene el cabello más despeinado que haya visto en mi vida.

-Ella es Karla Amely Riddle Carter, Mi hija- dijo refiriéndose a mí y haciendo énfasis en la palabra hija.-Ellos son Bellatrix Lestrange – señalo a la mujer despeinada.- y Lucius Malfoy. – ahora señalo al hombre rubio. Ambos me miraron como… sorprendidos, "_piensa piensa, ¿Qué hago? Ya sé! Les voy a sonreir."_

Asi que les di una sonrisa nerviosa bajo la mirada de todos los presentes clavadas en mí. Luego escuche unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo mi papá y el elfo domestico ¿Mokin?( Creo que así se llama)… Entro en la habitación

-Señor, le traigo lo que me pidió, señor—esta vez no hizo reverencia, solo inclino la cabeza. Supongo que es porque si lo hacía tiraría la bandeja que trae.

-Ponlo en el escritorio, enfrente de Karla.- Mokin obedeció puso la bandeja enfrente mío. Sirvió un vaso de leche de la jarra y destapo el plato de galletas

Olían delicioso. Eran de chispas de chocolate y estaban calientes. Combinaba a la perfección por que al parecer la leche está fría.

El elfo se retiró con otra reverencia y yo tomé una galleta y la empecé a comer. Todos seguían mirándome y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Su… ¿hija?...- pregunto Lucius después de lo que parecieron horas

-Acaso estas sordo, Lucius. Eso es lo que acabo de decir.- dijo mi padre aparentemente molesto

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Bellatrix. Antes de que mi padre contestara yo me adelante

-Tengo cuatro años.- al mismo tiempo mostré cuatro deditos para recalcar lo que dije.

Ambos adultos siguieron mirándome, me empezaba a acostumbrar a eso, así que yo solo seguía comiéndome mis galletas y tomando mi leche

-Los he llamado para presentarla. Como les he dicho es mi hija, así que deberán tratarla como mi igual, así que deben obedecer a todo lo que ella les diga. De ahora en adelante vivirá aquí y será entrenada en la magia a partir del lunes, ustedes, y todos los miembros del círculo interno se encargaran de eso.- cuando mi padre término de hablar ambos volvieron a mirarme e inmediatamente se arrodillaron frente a mí.

-Perdone nuestra insolencia, no sabíamos quién era usted. No volverá a pasar- se disculpo la mujer. Yo no sabía a qué se referían, no hicieron nada malo.

-Retírense. Y busquen a los demás integrantes del círculo interno, mañana presentaré a Karla a todos ellos y necesito que estén aquí sin falta mañana a las seis- ordenó mi padre

-Claro, Mi Lord.- ambos se pararon y el hombre rubio salió, la mujer se quedo unos segundos más. -Un gusto conocerla, joven ama- inmediatamente ella también salió y cerró la puerta tras de si

-Papá, ¿a que se referían con eso de linso…inso…insotencia – pregunte yo

-Es insolencia Karla, y se refieren a que no se arrodillaron frente a ti ni te mostraron respeto cuando llegaron.-

-Pero, no quiero que se arrodillen. Es…incomodo- dije yo algo dudosa

-Te acostumbraras. Ahora ¿alguna vez le has ordenado algo a alguien, alguna vez has usado tu magia,?- yo negué con la cabeza a cada cosa que mi padre me preguntaba

-Muy bien, supongo que Lena siempre te decía que dijeras "por favor y gracias" ¿no? Tienes que dejar de hacerlo-

¿Dejar de decir "las palabras mágicas"? no, no lo creo. Mi mamá me dijo que siempre lo hiciera y le haré caso.

-No- dije simplemente

-¿No?- repitió tratando de no molestarse

-No, mi mamá me dijo que **SIEMPRE **dijera las palabras mágicas a todo el mundo. Dice que los que no lo hacen son unos groseros y maleducados

-Pero tú eres superior a todos los mortífagos, por eso no debes _pedirles_ nada a ellos, debes _ordenárselos.-_ parecía que papá estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no me importa. Yo le haré caso a mami

_-_¿entonces está bien si solo le ordeno a los morti-loque sea y a los demás si les digo las palabras mágicas?- creo que mi papa dirá que si

-Chica lista, definitivamente una Slytherin…- creo que mi papá lo dijo al aire por qué no me estaba viendo a mi cuando lo dijo-Ok, entonces has eso- lo sabía, sabía qué diría que si

-¿Ya acabaste tus galletas? Tomate toda tú leche. Muy bien, ahora vamos, te llevaré a tu nueva habitación.

Lo seguí por los interminables pasillos de la mansión, en el camino vi a Bellatrix y a Lucius hablando, mi padre no los vio. Inclinaron la cabeza y Bellatrix me dio una sonrisa y me dijo algo moviendo los labios. Dijo algo así como "enseguida voy" o algo así, no entendí muy bien.

Finalmente llegamos al tercer piso (ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando subimos las escaleras), habían 5 puertas, mi padre abrió la segunda y quede maravillada con su interior

Era gigante, había una gran chimenea con varios sillones alrededor. Un piano, una mesa, un telescopio y (según mi padre) una casa para un gato, una jaula bastante amplia como para 3 lechuzas y también había lugar para una serpiente.

Había tres puertas, corrí hacia la primera, era un baño, tenía una tina del tamaño de una alberca pequeña, además había una regadera, el lavabo y el escusado y un gran espejo arriba del lavabo.

Abri una puerta que estaba ubicada en medio de la pared del fondo. Era mi habitación. ¡Por dios! Era gigante, simplemente en la cama podrían caber 5 personas adultas cómodamente. También había una chimenea con una televisión encima de esta, varias cómodas, 2 mesas de noche-una a cada lado de la cama-, un tocador, una casa de muñecas, un closet de pared con 10 puertas, otro armario (con 3 puertas) solo para zapatos y una vitrina.

La tercera puerta era una biblioteca privada, había libreros en todas las paredes, llegaban desde el piso hasta el techo; y eso que la habitación era considerablemente alta. También había un gran ventanal, desde el piso hasta el techo, bueno de hecho eran puertas por que si las abrías te dirigía a un balcón (techado), había una especie de bolita suave de colores que según mi padre se llamaba "poofs" o algo así. También había unos tres de estos en medio de la habitación y un pequeño sillón individual blanco.

La ultima era una oficina, había un gran escritorio con una silla reclinable como la de la oficina de mi padre, una chimenea, varios muebles con muchos cajones y varios organizadores.

Mi padre solo me veía mientras yo recorría todo el lugar. De vez en cuando decía pequeños comentarios como "¿Sabes leer?... supongo que te tendré que enseñar" "también te enseñare a tocar el piano" y otras cosas

-Padre, ¿Todo esto es mío?- le pregunte dudosa

-Claro que si, eres mi hija y como tal tendrás lo mejor.-

-Pero…-

-Mañana iras con Liana y Bellatrix al callejón Diagon a comprar lo que tu quieras, no se: ropa, juguetes, decoraciones… también irán al mundo muggle, ya que estas mas acostumbrada a eso-

-¿Puedo comprar lo que yo quiera?-

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes por el precio o la cantidad. Solo pide lo que quieras- yo solo asentí. Mi padre se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Llamare a Liana para que te arrope, es tarde y debes dormir

Unos minutos después, llego Liana, me sonrió y me llevo a mi cuarto, me dio una piyama de corazoncitos y me dijo que me lavara los dientes, yo obedecí y luego me metí en la cama.

En ese momento llego Bellatrix

-Liana, puedes retirarte, yo me encargo del resto-

-Si señorita Lestrange, con permiso- Lina se fue y Bellatrix y yo quedamos solas. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que ambas solo nos observábamos

-Vamos, joven ama. Lord Voldem… _Su padre _dijo que usted tiene que ir a dormir

Yo asentí y camine hacia mi cama, inmediatamente Bellatrix me cubrió con las cobijas Me dijo "con su permiso" y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Y bien, joven ama, que le ha parecido todo esto?- me pregunto

-Bien, me gusta, pero….- conteste algo dudosa de si debía decirle o no

-¿Pero…?-

-Por que me dices joven ama?- ya esta, lo dije. Creo que no se enojo, porque solo sonrió y me contesto

-Fácil, es hija de mi amo. Así que por lo tanto es mi joven ama ¿le gustaría que la llame de otra forma?-

-Si - dije feliz- llámame Karla- conteste

-Muy bien, en ese caso, usted llámeme Bella – me dijo esto con una expresión agradable, creo que me cae bien

-Ok, es más fácil que Bellatrix- comente feliz a lo que Bella solo rio

-El Lord Tenebroso me informo que tiene planeado que mañana, usted, yo y una elfina domestica, vallamos a comprar cosas al callejón Diagon y al mundo muggle- yo asentí

-Si, mi papá dijo que era para comprar las cosas que yo quisiera para mi cuarto- conteste tímidamente. No entendía por qué mi papá me dijo que eligiera lo que quisiese, no es que esté mal, pero creo que será mucho, mucho, mucho…

-Nos vamos a divertir, Karla, nos vamos a divertir- me dijo esto con una sonrisa, una como la hacia mi mami- Por cierto, si no es mucha insolencia preguntar ¿Cómo llego aquí?-

Yo le conté toda la historia, y cuando digo todo es TODO. Como me sorprendí al ver los cuadros moverse, las explicaciones de mi papá sobre la mansión…

-Lamento su pérdida- me dijo tristemente cuando termine de contarle todo.- Pero, estoy segura de que este lugar le gustara mucho, su padre no dudara en comprarle cualquier cosa que pida, además nos tiene a nosotros. Se divertirá, le enseñaremos magia y- pero yo la interrumpí

-¿Magia?- pregunte yo

-Sí, creo que sabe que su padre es un mago ¿no?, bueno, pues lo más natural sería que usted fuera una bruja. Lo descubriremos mañana, y si tiene suerte, pronto compraremos su primera varita

-¡Una varita!- que bien, me comprarían una varita, de esas que tienen los magos en la tele. Creo que con eso pueden hacer su magia ¡Qué bien!- Quiero una morada con flores- cuando dije esto, Bella se rio suavemente y posteriormente se disculpo conmigo.

-Las varitas generalmente no son de colores…ni con flores… tienen los colores neutrales de su madera, también tienen diseños, pero no son flores ni nada por el estilo. Además, no puede escoger su varita, la varita la escoge a usted.

-La varita me escoge a mi?-

-Así es, depende de su personalidad, nivel mágico, y muchas otras cosas. La varita la escogerá. Tienen diferentes maderas, como acebo, vid, pino, arce… y diferentes núcleos, la fibra de corazón de dragón, pluma de fénix y el pelo de unicornio son los más comunes, pero hay muchos otros.

-¿Cómo es tu varita?

-Se la enseñaría, pero Lord Tenebroso dijo que, por ahora, no le diéramos ninguna varita. Se tendrá que conformas con que le diga que es negra, madera de nogal, nervio de dragón, 32.4 centímetros- dijo orgullosa

-Debe ser muy bonita ¿no es así?- dije, y, para mi sorpresa ella me sonrió y asintió

-Supongo que sí. Bueno, debe descansar.- se paró de la cama y yo me acomode para dormir.-Buenas noches, Karla

-Buenas noches- le dije, y entonces salió de la habitación, dejándome sola

Me pare tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible y camine hacia mi maleta, la abrí y saque un lindo osito de peluche, blanco. Volví a cerrar la maleta y de nuevo corrí a mi cama, lista para dormir

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo. tengo escritos otros 4 pero tengo planeada toda la historia, diganme que ler parecio: si les gusto o no... incluso si quieren que continue o aqui la dejo, ustedes diganme.

Pero espero que si les haya gustado :D

Reviews?


End file.
